Talk:About Dil Dosti Dance/@comment-67.230.140.131-20161030100342
Ater Taani '''decides to quit the gang, '''Vishesh enters the picture who always loved Taani and wants to marry her, eventually she agrees which breaks Rey's heart. Taani convinces him that he'll be always special for her but she can't his life as he loves dancing the most, later Taani-Vishesh get engaged. later Neha quits too for doing a Bhojpuri Music Video. After that, very Kriya re-enters in the live of D3 as an exchange student from NYDA to do some workshops for TIE-UP PROJECT also secretly helps Rey to complete his Dance Acadamy dream. Swayam has always been in touch with her and Sharon gets to know about it and makes her angry. But later, pretends to be her friend to impress Swayam bu actually starts to care for her but Swayam still thought that she is faking it. Rey who still thinks that Kriya used him for her own benefit, behaves rudely towards her which makes''' Neelesh and Vicky''' doing pranks on Kriya so she goes back. Meanwhile KRIYAANSH '''team up to bring back '''SWARON together. During the Annual Day, NiCky give her and energy drink '''which had '''sleeping pills to drink, which will ruin her performance. After consuming it she climb a staircase to pick something from the shelf, while she feels dizzy but slips by mistake. She has bad fracture but even though reaches on time for her performance with Rey who was about to do a solo. They beautifully perform on KHUDA JAANE when Rey notices her injured leg. He brings her to the hospital and later to his place and takes care of her cause he feel that Vicky-Neelesh did this because of him. Later, NYDA ask Kriya to comeback at which she does not agree. The decides to visit a village and film their folk dance to present to NYDA and get the affiliation. At first, t'he head of the village (sarpanch)', does not let them perform because of the western attire, KRIYAANSH disguises themselves in indian outfit to explain the head who letter on agress and lets the gang perform on a fest. After their performance on DES RANGEELA RANGEELA, they consume an drugged paan (given by Alok), so he can take benefit of Sharon but Swayam saves her on time. Rey and Kriya (during bhaang effect) have an agressif/emotional '''argument where she reveals the '''real reason of leaving St-Louis and him, also her mom's death and her last wish that she learns dance in NY. Rey consoles her and they share a kiss which is filmed by Alok. The next morning when they wake up, Rey feels guilty and hopes Kriya doesn't have feelings for him and Kriya thinks that they are more than friends specially after the kiss. When the gang is about to leave, the head, Alok and villagers stop them and shows them the intimate moment between KRIYAANSH and pressuarizes them to marry if they want the village footage and leave. At first the gang agrees, but plans to stop it somehow while Kriya thinks if she really wants to stop it. Finally they get hold of the camera and escape, but Rey realises Kriya isn't in the bus and is being chased by the villagers but he grabs her hand pulls inside. Later back in Mumbai, Kriya realises she's again in love with Rey and takes Sharon's help for finding out about Rey's feelings. So they play the''' LOVE CHECK''' game with him without him being aware of it and the results are positive. Meanwhile, Ruhi the VP's niece enters the college and is ragged by seniors and Swayam comes to rescue who she gets attracted to and Sharon gets jealous. Rey confesses to Swayam that he does not want to get into another realtionship as he feels that he isn't made for love but Swayam tries to make him think otherwise. Kriya asked Rey to be her date for Rose Day and he agress to it cuz he doesnt want to hurt her. Ruhi ask Swayam to be her partner who kindly agrees which infuriates Sharon she pairs up with Vicky. A day before Rose Day, Rey clearly explains that they are just friends to Kriya which she agrees (she was about to say her true feelings but kept silent), later when Rey exits the basket ball court she breaks down into tears. The Rose Day finally arrives Kriya decides not to go an gives an excuse to Rey who finds it weird but ignores it but Swayam is not convinced. Later Sharon advises Kriya that just becuz Rey isnt with her she can't ruin her last Rose Day to which she agrees. Sharon plays a prank on Ruhi by calling her anonymously and telling the Rose Day dress code is traditional so that everyone makes a fun of her and does not come but Swayam appreciate her cultural look. Rey misses Kriya who enters the party avoiding Rey, but feels it har'''d to stay '''close to him, during the dart challenge Kriya does not follow the directions given by Rey. During the''' ball dance', Kriya gets some '''flash of memories spent with Rey for which she backs off and both looses the 2nd round. At the 3rd round, which is paper dance REY stumbles over KRIYA and both share an eyelock. Last round the blind dance, '''where '''KRIYAANSH' dance together. Only to realise whom their partner is Kriya steps out and both can't give an extreme pose. Finally, Simmi and Neelesh are given the title of ROSE KING & QUEEN. UPCOMING WRITTEN UPDATES ON 31 OCTOBER 2016.